protector_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered Mercurymon
Shattered Mercurymon is Bellas nightmare form born when she was injected with Nightmare Matter by Beth and her teams nightmare forms and was born in her mind at first before manifesting outside due to Bellas control and balanced power of shapeshifting and her mind, but she eventually subcumbed to it after a verbal lashing from Rachel and the Nightmares Apperance He looks like Mercurymon but blackand and his chest, wrist and face mirrors are cracked. Personality He is Bellas nightmare version, but unlike other nightmares, he keeps traces of his old true selfs personality, at most Bellas loyalty and love to her freinds, her sense of humor and love to be silly at moments. He knows he is just a cast away nightmare of Bella and dosent seem to show signs of caring as he was born at first with the desire to discord and take control of the Nightmare world for beliving they can control him and then the protector force and cartoon world on the belive they wont accept 'him' (Bella). Except a few, Beth and her team, the MCF, Wing, Kim and others who accepted Bella, who he calls his true face. He is a manipulator and can make any targets trust him with ease, only to later back stab them when there worth is done by 'shattering' their minds, hearts and souls traping them in a world of guilt, weakness, turmoil, self-doubt and pitty, where they face shadows of themselfs or others that say terrible things about them, playing on there weakness, selfishness and what people think of them. He does show signs of caring for the hyna squad (shatterd versions of them), as when Beth and her team entered his Shattered beast form, he shows signs of concern and worry as they beaten them. Powers and ablitys 'Transformation: '''Like Bella, he can turn into members of the hyna squad but they have slash marks that look like mirror and pieces of them are falling off revealing clear mirror underneath or a new appendage ''Shatter': '''he has the power to 'shatter' a persons soul, mind and heart leaving them grey and a shadow of themselfs as they lied down enveloped in a mind world where shadows of themselfs of there freinds berigate, subject them to harsh truths and reality and call them names and tell the truth of who they really are inside (be it wicked or a brat or a fool). He can also shatter a persons mind and fool them that there powers are gone if they have powers or erase parts of there memory to make them into his puppet. Beast form Much like the real Mercurymon, Shattered Mercurymon can transform into the beast spirit Sakkakumon, but unlike the normal version his shattered form is consisted of 110 orbs with the mouth and the centeral orb (that has the crest of light) and 7 others at the center. Each orb is a world is self and leads to a part that is home to a group of hyna members or one hyna member. Trivia * unlike Team R.E.A.L whos nightmares were made from loosing a piece of there emotions, Shattered Mercurymon was born from Bellas mind and when defeated, he returned to Bellas mind as he is apart of Bella and is one in the same. Category:Nightmares